Episode 5304 (21st November 2019)
Summary Plot Luke ignores calls from the Dee Valley University Hospital. He is furiously confronted by Cindy, who informs him that he needs to cover the fine. Sienna calls Brooke that she'll pick her up to take her to the scan. Brooke tells Ollie that she doesn't need him as Sienna is going to the scan with her. Ollie is confused. Luke tells Cindy that he can't pay the money. She threatens to sue him. Brooke is rude towards Ollie. She admits that she's worried about the baby. She worries that if there's a problem, nobody might want the baby. Azim tells Yasmine that he heard Sami crying last night. Sami finds a flower from the wedding and pretends to be alright. Yasmine constructs a plan to cheer Sami up. Brody apologises to Sienna and Sienna tells him that she should have checked too and there's no harm done. Sienna is amused by Brody wearing pants with a singing reindeer on front. Sienna tells him that she needs to move forward, but she won't forget Sophie and Sebastian. Luke asks to borrow the money from Tom. Tom is furious to learn that Cindy didn't take out the insurance policy like he said. Luke is disappointed when Tom refuses. Darren offers to accompany Luke to his appointment. Luke tries to ignore that he has his CT scan coming up. Yasmine and Azim try to comfort Sami who persists that he is coping, before storming off. When Yasmine calls him a coward and Azim goads him into playing, which works. Ollie is pleased to learn that the baby kicked, but is annoyed to learn that Brooke told Sienna and not him. Ollie hides his upset when the sonographer informs him that they only allow one other person in the room at a time. Sienna asks Ollie if he is OK, and he pretends that he is. Luke nervously waits for his scan and reads a pamphlet on brain disease. He sees someone looking downbeat being wheeled past with a bandage around their head. A doctor calls for Luke, but is confused to find the waiting room empty. Luke throws the pamphlet into the bin and walks out of the hospital. Sami gets annoyed at losing the game but they laugh about the time as a kid that Azim hid Sami's clothes in retaliation for Sami beating him in a swimming competition, and Sami had to ride home on the bus in his swimming trunks in the middle of winter. Ollie spots Luke leaving the hospital and Ollie informs him that Brooke is having her scan. Luke comforts him. The sonographer tells Brooke that she has noticed no problems with the baby. The sonographer asks Brooke if she wants to know the sex of the baby, and she writes it down for Brooke to see if when she wants to. Brooke says that it's Sienna's decision. Sienna says that she wants to know and Brooke tells her that she's having a baby boy. Cindy confronts Luke but realises something is wrong and tries to get him to open up. Cindy and Luke wind each other up but end up kissing passionately. Brooke informs Nancy that Sienna is having a baby boy. Sienna and Nancy worry about Ollie. Cindy tells Luke that she wants something more serious, and wants to move on from Dirk. Cindy is surprised when Luke tells her that he loves her more than Mandy. Luke tells Cindy how much he loves her but is interrupted by the hospital calling Luke. He asks them to leave him alone. Sienna tries to get Ollie to open up to him. She tells him that Brooke's baby is a boy. Ollie tries to run off but Sienna continues to try get out of him the truth. He admits that he really wants to keep the baby. Luke tells Darren that he didn't go to the hospital. Luke proposes to Cindy in front of Mandy and Darren. She says yes and kisses him. Cast Regular cast *Sienna Blake - Anna Passey *Cindy Cunningham - Stephanie Waring *Tom Cunningham - Ellis Hollins *Azim Desai - Nav Sidhu *Brooke Hathaway - Talia Vanessa Grant *Sami Maalik - Rishi Nair *Yasmine Maalik - Haiesha Mistry *Luke Morgan - Gary Lucy *Mandy Morgan - Sarah Jayne Dunn *Oliver Morgan - Aedan Duckworth *Darren Osborne - Ashley Taylor Dawson *Nancy Osborne - Jessica Fox Guest cast *Sonographer - Kate Victors Music Notes *A doctor is uncredited despite a line of dialogue. Category:Hollyoaks episodes Category:2019 episodes Category:2019